


Ultracrepidarian

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: Alphinaud has a brief moment of worry as he leads the Crystal Braves.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Ultracrepidarian

He was well and truly out of his depths. His scant fifteen summers spent reading as many texts of treatises and history as he could didn't prepare him for this. Sure, he thought he could handle it all well enough. But the present was a different beast entirely than notated past events. 

He found himself the leader of a group of brave men and women who sought to pave the way to a better tomorrow for Eorzea. He knew the jist of what needed to be done, knew the theory on how they were to act. And most moments he felt in control and certain of the path he was taking. 

And then there were moments where his inexperience shone through. He didn't have the first-hand experience dealing with the problems that arose. He could deduce the right choice, but that was often a far more detached answer than some of his soldiers wanted. 

He could hear Alisaie teasing him about getting in over his head with that big brain of his. He was always loathe to admit she was right at times like these. 

No matter. He'd press on until he found a solution. He had the other scions beside him. They would help him lead the Crystal Braves on the right path. He was sure of it.


End file.
